Keren Brewer Chronicles
by pepsicoal230
Summary: my first book, is called 13 Manage. You all get to be the first to read my newest novel. plz be nice it's just a rough draft.. subject to change
1. Chapter 1

Intro

You know about magic, about, fairy tales and pixie dust? well lets just pretend that they do exist with out us knowing they do.

we all know what magic is, and have different opinions on it. One is that it is evil illusions of the devil, another is that it's not real. But is that true?

why don't we find out... I've got to go for now though, I'll tell you more in the next chapter, if you choose to read it.


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

Chapter one: The meeting

There is a hidden bunker, under the Mediterranean Sea. It's used for decision making,and protecting the laws of magic practitioners.  
Thirteen men are seated around an octagon table.  
They are all adults the youngest, looks to be about 19 years old.  
A fourteenth man, the oldest, is sitting in the center of it where a hole allows him access to sit properly.  
"You all know why we are here" The eldest began, looking around at the nodding men. "Must you beat around the bush" said a slightly younger man, looking to be in his forties. "Come now Curserom" said the eldest, "You needn't be upset". Another younger man still in his forties, stood up, "I agree with Curserom, Lynus" The eldest, Lynus nodded, "alright then, the meeting shall begin with deciding the punishment for Kyroh's crime".  
A young man, the youngest there looked upset, his hair black and uneven, like raven feathers down to his mid back. He looked up, "what have I done?" he asked confused, "Is it because I loved a woman?" he finished, he regretted that out burst.  
"No you pompous idiot, It's who you fell in love with!" Kyroh knew he was in trouble, he had fallen in love, with a non magic human. A pounding of a hammer silenced the argument. Lynus stood and said, "Kyroh, there are two possible ways to deal with this issue."  
Kyroh was silent, he sat, waiting. "There is usually one, but in this case, there is two, one is that you must be drain of all your skill in magic." Kyroh's golden eyes flustered "Or, you shall become... a Grand-master".

Twelve Years later...

So yeah, now, twelve years after that, guess who he got to teach magic and practitioner stuff, Yeah me.  
I guess I should start with, how I met him.  
My name is Kerren Brewer, and like all stories mine begins, well boring.  
I grew up in an orphanage that was actually, the actual orphanage closed closed for some reason, and all of the kids now live in an old hospital next to it.

Yeah, it's creepy, the lights don't work, and my life sucked.

My room was on the 3rd floor of the building. and the elevator didn't work. But I got used to it.  
I lived there since I was three, my mother, for some reason or dropped me here, and disappeared.  
I left there when I was twelve. I was adopted by a strange man.

I woke up one morning, to see Miss Copperplate, (the owner of the orphanage) running in the room, "Kerren! Kerren dear wake up" she said excitedly. "what?" I asked annoyed. Me and Miss. Copperplate never saw eye to eye. In fact she hated me. "You have been adopted!". A man followed into my room.  
He was tall and looked about 30 years old, he had long shaggy, raven black hair, and deep golden eyes. "Hello Kerren" the man said in an ironic feminine voice. Miss Copperplate nodded, "Kerren, dear, this is Mister, Jordan Crackerjack". I stifled a laugh, and said,  
"Nice to meet you mister Crackerjack" hoping my inner laugh would stay inner. Miss Copperplate bowed, and left the room, so me and mister "Crackerjack" could get to know each other.  
Both of us sat there, watching each other.  
I broke the silence and asked, "So what's your real name?"  
He sat for a moment then said, "what do you mean?" I stood up, "I'm not dumb sir, I know that no one in there right mind would cross together Jordan sparks, and cracker jacks. He nodded, "Very well then. My name is..." He paused and looked around, "First thing's first i have to get you somewhere private.  
I looked around my room. No one was there but me and "mister Crack in the skull".  
All of a sudden the man opened the window, jumped stepped on to the pane, grabbed my hand and jumped off. "what the craaaaaap!" I screamed as we both glided through the air. wind hitting my face, and the city below me at least by ten feet. One thing I know is that I hate heights more than any thing.  
I must have blacked out because the next thing I new, I was in a dark room. The man was sitting next to my couch, on the floor. "You've been asleep for quite a while, I was wondering if you were going to wake up or not.  
I looked around, The room was big, not really horizontally either, it was tall, I could see 13 stories. The walls were covered in parchment paper, the floor was a black chalk board with a circular rug, and the couch I was laying on was brown and stretched to two feet from where my feet ended.  
"where am I?" I half asked half murmured as I sat up. The man nodded, " N.A.S.T Academy " he said, "My name is Kyroh Tyknot" as the man said this he bowed. "wait, like in a school?" was the only thing I could say. Kyroh nodded, "Yes, N.A.S.T stands for Non Average Special Talents".  
I stared at him confused, "what, talent do I have?" I asked, he stood up from his position on the floor, "You're Practitioner my dear" he stated, I just tilted my head like a puppy, "A witch, a magician, and Sorceress, " he explained, I stood there and began to laugh, Kyroh's expression was not a joking one, it was dead, serious, after noticing that I dazed, and everything went black again.

Hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 3 we all assemble

Chapter 2: we all Assemble...

I woke up again, and this time I was in a different room, this room was the weirdest room i'd ever seen.  
The room was in the shape of an octagon. The walls stretched up about 25 yards and were dark blue with light green stitching patterns swirling into a giant picture on the, other wise, white ceiling, of what i'm guessing was suppose to be some form of the garden of Eden. The lighting was torches hung up around the room two on each wall and a chandelier  
The floor was porcelain under a thin clear sheet of frosted glass divided into what looked like 50,000 squares that seemed to all be 2 feet in perimeter.  
I looked under me, my bed was an oval with satin purple covering, and light green pillows. "where am I now?" I asked, quite annoyed. All Kyroh said was, "Your, room". I looked around, "wait I live at this "School?"" Then I realized that what I thought was a dream, wasn't. "wait, I'm a, this is a..?" I looked around rapidly. Kyroh laughed, "You really don't take the truth well do you?" he teased.  
Then he said, "I brought you here so you can learn to harness the powers within you. This school, is to help you do that, with a placement test." he paused, waiting to see if I under stood. I really didn't but I said that I did. He went on to explain how this placement works. In two weeks, I would take a very important exam, that would help me determine, A. what kind of Practitioner I am, B. To assign me to a teacher so I can learn how to be come that Practitioner, and C. To see how much I can answer about myself. "Do you understand my dear?" Kyroh asked, I nodded, though I honestly had no clue what he was talking about. I thought of something to say, "Do I have to study for this exam?" I asked, he shook his head, "No, this is like a big personality survey." he answered. I nodded "So my personality will determine what I am?" I asked. Kyroh nodded. "Yes, exactly". I nodded, sort of understanding things. "How is it I am one of these, magic people?" I asked, Kyroh sat down then said, "Alright listen there are three main rules in practicing, One is that Magic is a bad word." I laughed, "why?" He didn't laugh, he just said, "Because, "Magic" is not the correct answer for what we practice" Kyroh patted me on the head then turned, "You'll learn dear girl you'll learn" he stated then walked out of my new room, closing the door behind him.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Kyroh walked out of the room, and descended down a spiral 5o flight stairs case, after a minuet of walking, he came to the bottom an entered into a dark room. In the room were 7 other men and two women. "Kyroh, what took you so long?" said an old woman with dark gray hair in the shape of a crow. "Mrs Springtale, Lovely as ever I see" he said, though not meaning it. Kyroh took his seat and the other men and woman began to speak.  
"So have you all the examiners?" Miss Springtale asked, they nodded, "How many?" she asked, they all explained, "I have seven madam," said one man in a dark robe with scarlet hair that faded to black as it fell to his shoulders. "I have three" said Kyroh, he had the least amount.  
Miss. springtale nodded, "So 24 new student then?" she asked, they all nodded. Kyroh raised his right hand and said, "I think we may have a unique examination this year." he stated, They all stared at him, he drew a breath, "I found the girl" The room grew still with tense silence, nobody said a word.

~~~Two weeks later~~~

I was standing in a black void, I was alone, and I couldn't see anything. Then a number came to me, literally it flew at me, It was a white number 13. I had no idea why, or how but I felt like it wanted me to follow it, so I did. The 13 led me to an empty field, the only thing about it was, that there were 13 trees, there were 13 clouds in otherwise a clear sunset sky, and 13 birds that flew past me. All of a sudden a harsh wind began to blow, a hole appeared in the center of the field, and sucked up the number 13, all of the trees, all of the birds, and all of the field itself. I fell into a black void, and then heard a voice. "Kerren!" it said, the voice was familiar.  
All of a sudden, I jerked up, and I was sitting in my bed, Kyroh had me by my shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asked, I looked around then laid back down, "Yeah, I think so" I answered, my breath was harsh and shaky.  
After a minute I got out of bed and got dressed in a very unpleasant out sit. It was a gray dress with a brown stripe across it's torso, long knee high tights, and unnecessarily shiny tap shoes. "Do I have to wear this?" I asked. without even looking up at me, Kyroh nodded, "All practitioners must wear this dress if they are women, and a tunic with slacks if the are young men." I pouted and said, "I looked like a doll" Kyroh looked at me, "Keep complaining and I'll turn you into one just to shut you up." he threatened, I gasped and he mocked me, "we don't have time for your, being you, just gt dressed so we can go," he scolded.  
Since I had gone to live with him, Kyroh realized three big things about me, One I was very picky with clothes, two, I was clumsy, and three, I scolded him back when he scolded me. He calls it lacking respect I call it being a teenage girl. I also learned a bit about him, he grew up in the seventeenth century, he has no idea how to work a cell phone, and he's really strict with me.  
Any ways, I got dressed, and we walked down stairs, it took us both about ten minuets to get all the way down stairs.  
hen we entered the room there were 24 other kids about my age, seven other men like Kyroh, and two really old women who looked alike except one had light blond hair and the other had dark gray.  
I sat down and all of them introduced them selves:  
There was:  
Mr. Morris Jenkies, A short, chubby, bald man with a beard that went to his stomach.  
Mr. Holiday Kerensky, A medium skinny man, with slick thin brown hair that was layered on his head.  
Mr. Shane Featherless. An old hunch, man with oddly a hat with a feather on it.  
Mrs. Tiffany Springtale. The woman with dark gray hair like a crow, thin legs, and a mean look. She was the head mistress.  
Miss. Stephanie Springtale. the woman with blond hair like a canary.  
Mr. Ferris Dugsworth a tall man with crazy curly blond hair, and the creepiest red eyes in the world.  
Mr. Eric Gold. a muscular dark skinned man with a black Afro.  
Mr. Lenard Short, A well shot man with carrot color hair, and a beard, he looked like a lion.  
And then, an man that made everyone shiver, Mr. Sylvester Tonyk. He had scarlet hair that turned to black as it dropped to his shoulders, pale white skin, and he had a long, staff with the handle carved in the shape of a falcon.  
"with all of the introductions out of the way, "Said the harpy woman Mrs. Tiffany Springtale. "Let the exam, Begin."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 The Exam...

The exam took about two hours to finish, and not because it was hard, no because it was long.

The exam had me fill out every single bit of information about myself.  
My height, my weight, my personality, my favourite colours, my favourite foods, my religion. This was my Exam when I was finished:

_

General

Name: Kerren Jacqueline Brewer.  
Age: 12  
Gender: female

Appearance:

Eyes: light Brown/ golden colour  
hair: long and wavy, dark brown  
skin tone: slightly tan  
Ethnicity: white  
Height: 5"2  
weight: 129 lbs  
Age: 12

Personality:

Favourite colour (s)( choose 3): Red, Blue, Black  
Favourite metal: silver  
Favourite food: fruit (except bananas) and any type of meet  
My Favourite element Earth  
My religion Christian

Anyway the exam was too long to talk about, so yeah The last thing I put was the feature I have, An interesting birthmark on my right shoulder that looks like a red outline of a crescent moon  
After about two hours the, I guess you can call them teachers, stood up and miss.T. Springtale said,  
"Now students, writing utensils aside please" we all looked at each other and the did as we were told to.  
"Now The assistants will take up your tests".  
After she said this, three old men who sort of reminded me of Quasimodo from the bell Notre dame , walked around and collected the 5 individual front and back surveys.  
I was exhausted, I couldn't wait to go back to my room, so I could take a nice little nap. But seeing as the other students weren't getting up I didn't either.  
No we all just sat there, occasionally looking at each other and whispering what the time was.  
As I looked to my left, I notice a girl with scarlet hair and blue eyes, She wore a blue t-shirt, green knee high pants, and a white coat.  
"Hi" I said quietly, she looked over and nodded, "hi" then she looked around and asked, "Do you know what's going on?" I shook my head and mouth, 'have no idea'.  
Then I looked to my right and saw boy. He was tan, had black slicked back hair, and dark green eyes with a ring of yellow around the green, like leaves.  
his clothes were all black except for his tie which was light green.  
"My name is Travis" he said, "My father went here with my mother," he said, slightly bowing, I nodded, "so you are used to this?" I asked, Travis nodded, "Oh yeah, I'm probably going to be the best Sorcerer this school, has ever seen." he bragged. I looked at The girl, "My name is Marina, I'm not quite used to this, my father raised me, and he's normal human." I nodded, "Me too, I've been adopted by" I looked around then saw Kyroh, "him" and I pointed.  
Marina nodded, "cool". she whispered. I turned away and bored put my head on the table, waiting to leave.


End file.
